Never Had A Dream Come True
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: It has always been Ashley's dream to travel into a new country where she was unknown. One faithful day she manages to go on a trip with her three bestfriends and manages to bump into these four blokes who are more than they let on.
1. My Dream Come True

Traveling to a completely different place in the world has always attracted me. Going to a place where no one knew a thing about you and your past, that is what appealed to me the most. Now, when someone had offered you a chance to stay for a while in a country like England, would you pass that up? I surely wouldn't have, that is exactly why I'm packing all the things I would need right now in my dorm room.

I was a student here at a prestigious school to increase my knowledge and skill to work in the tough world of fashion and journalism. Well the main reason that I wanted to work in those two fields was because of my love of music and media. I was a major in the arts, to make it simpler; I was real good at writing, drawing, painting, graphic design, and music, basically anything in those genres.

One day I was creating a picture in paints of a portrait of my best friends when the phone had rang. I had looked at the call display and saw that it was one of my best friends, Caryn.

"Ashy Baby, remember when we were younger, you used to rave to us about how you wanted to travel across the ocean?"

"Yeah…" I said drawing out the last syllable. I didn't exactly understand was she was getting at.

"Well look out London cause here comes trouble!" She exclaimed happily.

"Caryn, I still don't get what your saying," I told her confused. If she was looking at me she would have laughed at my confused face.

"Boy Ash, sometimes you are to slow for your own good. What I'm trying to tell you is that you finally get that chance! I have already booked out flights! Four first class tickets to England baby!" I was stunned. I lost all feeling in my arms which caused me to drop my paints in a clang. If I didn't make myself breath I would have fainted. "Ashley, you still alive, Hun?"

"Caryn pass the phone," I could hear my other friend Sasha say on the other line. "Ashley, you dead Mon?" Sash asked with a horrible Jamaican accent. I could picture her smile at the inside joke we have.

"Yeah, man," I said with the same horrid accent.

"We get to go to England! Rock on! Oh and Ash, can you open the door, I kinda forgot my key again," I just shook my head and hung up the phone. I slowly made my way towards the door and opened it only to be devoured in a tackle hug courtesy of Sasha.

"Love you too babe, but right now you are like crushing my spleen," She smiled sheepishly and helped me up.

"Leah babe, what the heck did you do here?" Rebecca said gesturing to the huge black splat on the floor from when I dropped my paint.

"Well you guys caught me at a bad time when I was working on your portrait so that is what happened," I told them whilst I patted my clothes down.

"Well that's good, I thought you just had a huge accident on the floor and it happened to be black," Sasha said with a relived sigh and jumped onto my bed.

"Ew," Caryn exclaimed and went directly towards my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her confused. I walked up behind her with a raised eyebrow as to why she was pulling all my clothes out and folding them into a suitcase of mine.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? If I don't pack your things you are going to be a mess when you have to put everything in a bag or box last minute,"

"I don't procrastinate!" I said in my defense.

"Ash, this portrait you are painting of us is due tomorrow, and you only started on it this morning," Rebecca said gesturing to the canvas.

"Yeah, but you see, I work well under pressure. That is where all my great works come from. Plus my speed at what I do allows me to do things last minute, take your shirt that your wearing, if I do remember correctly, you asked me to make you the perfect halter top ten minutes before a date you had, then you wouldn't have looked stunning and attained that second date you had with him," I pointed to her teal halter top.

"Yeah, but sadly that date didn't really last long," She opened our fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

I just sighed at her negativity and turned my attention back to Caryn who somehow managed to dump my entire closet neatly into one suitcase.

"Whoa, how the heck did you do that?" Sasha said reading my mind.

"Well I actually fold clothes so that it fits," She rolled her eyes and moved on to my dressers.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to pack your things also?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah, but you see, that is where Catrina comes in," she smirked.

Catrina was a girl that has been following ever since grade school. She would do anything for us just so that she would be accepted into our little circle. Now I was the one in the group that wasn't mean towards her and asked her to serve me hand and foot, but she did get on my nerves.

"That is mean, smart, and a real bad idea,"

"How is that possible? A smart thing, yet it's a bad idea," Caryn asked me a little confused.

"Well did you ever think that she would take some of your things or like look through all your personal things?" Rebecca clarified, understanding what I meant.

"Crazy dog on a pole," Caryn muttered angrily.

"See! I'm not always dumb!" Now, I was meant to jump up, point, and stick my tongue out at her… but things don't always go as I plan them. I did jump up, but slipped on some of my paint and landed hard on my rear end.

"Smart…" Caryn muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," I walked over to the dresser and took a new pair of shorts and walked into my bathroom.

"So how long exactly are we going to be staying in England?" Sasha asked.

"Well, as long as we want to. Daddy has a loft in a highly populated area in London and has left it to me seeing as he doesn't even want it anymore. And seeing that my birthday is in a few days, he gave it to me as an early birthday present,"

"Caryn, I hate you right now," Rebecca shot jokingly.

Caryn comes from a wealthy family, well we all do, but whatever Caryn wants Caryn gets three times better. Both her parents are big business people. They also come from families with old money. Our parents are all connected, all friends, which is how we know each other.

We have known one another since we were in diapers. We know almost everything there is to know about each other. We even know relatively what the other is thinking. But we all have different takes on what we want with our future.

Caryn wants to dance her life away. Her parents said that she danced before she could walk. She had the perfect body, wide smile, flowing blond hair, and bright green eyes that caught the attention of the judges at auditions. Never in her life did she not get the part.

She is also very out there. Never afraid to make her voice heard. Boy is she obsessed with the opposite gender. It's almost like all that she thinks about is boys, dance routines, and how to make herself look absolutely red carpet perfect- with the help of me being her fashion, hair, and make up team.

Rebecca wants to be a writer or a psychologist. She is a very deep and hilarious personality. She is the one that you come to with your problems, or when you wanted to smile. Her long waves of auburn, sweet brown eyes, polite smile, average frame was what made everyone trust her and open up.

She could never hurt someone; she was just too kind hearted. She is the opposite of Caryn; she is shy and tends to keep things to herself.

Sasha just loves to make noise. You can't shut her up! Well, most of the time. She is extremely talented with music both writing and playing. Singing is her downfall though. She isn't so strong in that field. She's my concert buddy. We never go to a concert with out the other. We promised each other that at the very first one we attended. We're geeks like that. She's a very attractive girl with her platinum blond hair with a black under dye, bright smile, honey brown eyes, and fit stature.

She is never one to shy away from a challenge or to try something new. Basically the reason she gets hurt a lot, but she just smiles and bares it.

Then there was me. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do. Well I do, there is just more than one thing I wanted to do. Sure I wanted to be an artist, but it was a hard road to be known. The money wasn't much when beginning. I wanted to be a photographer, but the down side was the same as being an artist. I also wanted to work in media, being both behind and in front of the camera. There's a long list that I have kept in the back of my mind as to what I wanted to be. I had so many jobs that I wanted, it was hard to choose one. Plus my priorities keep changing, so it's a little hard to decide.

Unlike the girls, I came from a Spanish/Asian background while they came from European families, so I was bestowed with the olive skin and the dark hair. But it never stays just one color. Being as creative as I am, I have multiple colors in my hair. Blue, purple, pink, magenta, and fuchsia were the current colors in my hair at the moment.

"Okay, so the plan is that we leave the day after tomorrow. We send everything off today and finish our last assignments and hand them in tomorrow. All our parents already know of our little expedition so we don't have to worry about them," Caryn informed us all. We were all currently sitting around my dorm sitting room eating ice cream and pizza. We had all finished getting me all packed up, there were a few things here and there, but other than that everything was packed up.

"This is all so fast, but I can't wait," I said.

"So what do suppose English boys are like?" Caryn inquired with a dreamy look on her face.

"Boy crazy!" The rest of us muttered and hit her with a pillow.

"What? Can't blame me for liking some eye and arm candy,"

* * *

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

I shot up from my bed and slammed the alarm off. Today was the day that we leave. I really am looking forward for the whole trip; it's just the early wake up time that I hated.

I groaned and dragged myself into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror was horrifying. My hair was all over the place! I peeled my pjs off and stepped into the shower. When the water had first made contact with my skin I shrieked. It was freezing cold!

"Well I'm awake now," I thought bitterly to myself then started to lather myself in soaps.

Once the shower was done, I decided to change into something out there, yet still had the hot look. I put on a tight black tank that showed the bottom of my belly button piercing, I put on a pair of black flared jeans, and put a pink and black studded, and hung some chains off my belt loops. Very punk rock chic. To continue on with the whole look, I put the heavy eyeliner and different shades of pink eye shadow. I just straightened my hair and left it to hang over my shoulders. For accessories I just had on a bunch of black gel bracelets, silver studs in my ears, and a studded faux leather wristband.

There wasn't a lot that I had to do today. Last night we had all sent all of our things to the loft, the only things we had here were our carry on and purses.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself some coffee to try and wake myself up. I was about to fall asleep on the kitchen table when the familiar soundings of 'Misery Business' blasted from my pant pocket.

"Sasha, what do you want?" I spoke groggily into the phone.

"Ash, get your lazy butt up! You have to hand in your works in to the professors, they are here and waiting you know," She said too cheerful for six in the morning.

"Ugh," was all that I said before I hung up and walked back into the main area. I pulled on a MCR zip up hoodie I bought at a concert of theirs, pulled on my black chucks, and walked to my room.

I pulled my messenger bag over my head and took hold of my duffle bag and canvas. I took one last look at my room and bid it a good bye before locking the door and making my way to the campus.

The sun hadn't even risen yet. It was cold and dark. I just walked into the art wing and walked into my visual arts classroom. Mr. Patterson was there and gave me a polite yet tired smile.

"So you really are leaving," He said quietly as I handed him my canvas.

"Yup, but I wish we could have taken the later flight. Early wake up calls aren't my forte," He just chuckled and bid me a bon voyage- for all of you who don't know French, that means good trip.

I went to my computer arts teacher and handed him my CD, delivered my photographs to my photography professor and handed whatever else to the others. After everything was good and handed out, I had a few minutes to spare, so I had made my way to the on campus café and got myself a cappuccino and muffin fix.

"Ashy-Lyn we don't have time for you to eat! Let's go! The ride is here!" Caryn exclaimed poofing out of no where and dragged me out of the café with me still holding onto my coffee and muffin and my bags over my shoulder.

"Caryn, you make me wake up at four in the morning to get ready, then at six get Sash to call me to hand in all my semester end projects and expect me not to be all cranky. I think I deserve to have a little break before I explode from the early morning over load," I snapped grumpily at my friend as she dragged me across campus to the parking lot.

"Well we don't exactly have time to waste. The flight leaves in thirty minutes, you can sleep on there," She said quickly and opened the door.

I could see the girls in there with bright smiles. I just groaned and sat down. They were all morning people, while I was here with the grumpy morning syndrome. The driver had taken off and we were on our way to the airport. The minute I was about to fall into a small nap we had reached the airport gate.

"Here come the airport hassle," I sighed and walked through the surprisingly busy airport.

Now, I don't want to bore you with all the standard airport workings, so let's just skip right to the plane ride?

So, after being harassed by the airport staff, I had finally made it to my seat. I wasn't near any of the girls, that put a slight damper on things, but the guy I was sitting beside wasn't so bad. He was some good eye candy, and maybe I could possibly lie on his shoulder when I fell asleep. I had a cheeky smile on my face, but when I saw the guys head turn I quickly removed it and looked through my messenger bag.

I pulled down the tray thingy and set my laptop onto it. It was a blue Mac, I loved this baby. It had a wireless internet connection, which I loved. I hooked up my turquoise I-pod Nano into it and began to charge it.

I turned I-Tunes and started to play a little _Son of Dork_, a British band that had broken apart not to long ago. I sang along with some of the lyrics to Eddie's Song while I looked through and edited a couple of my pictures making a few pictures of the girls and I have the heavenly unnatural glow.

Then I just started to goof off, I wasn't that tired anymore. I have a little site on the internet where I take pictures that people send me and change them to exactly how they want them. So I took a picture a girl had sent me and made it look as though it was an old photo of this guy was in a dark room and only a spot light was the only source of light.

Another request from the same girl was multiple pictures that she wanted to look as though it was a flashback, make it look like there were feelings tied behind. I even added a few lyrics I had heard once before, "When she falls asleep, the air she's breathing is for you". I don't exactly know who sung those words, but that is what I thought would go perfectly with the pictures.

"That is really good," The guy beside me complimented. I just smiled at him and couldn't help but notice his accent and slate blue eyes. They were simply gorgeous.

"Thanks but this really isn't that good. All I did was basically just cut and past a few things together," I tried to hide the slight blush I held by putting my hair in my face. I'm not used to being complimented.

"It's better than what I can do. If I tried- well let's just say that it wouldn't look half as good as yours did," He smiled. Now his smile is utterly contagious, there was no way that I couldn't smile in return.

I turned back to my computer and emailed the pictures to the girl then opened a window and looked through every shot I took the last few weeks of just the city landscape in black and white. I began deleting the ones that were a little out of focus and blurry but then paused at a picture I took in sepia tone of a guitarist at a local club just playing a set. Gazing at the picture, you could definitely see his love and passion for music.

"That's a beautiful shot," He said nodding to my computer screen.

"It's one of my favorites. I just love that you can basically see his love for the music,"

"So you're a photographer, yeah?"

"Somewhat," He had a confused look on his face, I just smiled and explained. "I was going to school for photography, but then I had also gone so that I could enhance my art skills, and writing. I have done almost everything and still have no clue what I should do for a living. I want to be a photographer, but then I also want to be an artist, writer, designer- there are too many things in this world," He chuckled but nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to be so much, but then found my calling,"

"And what was that?"

"Music,"

"Ah, good pick," I smiled then realized something. "I never caught your name, I'm Ashley Martinez," I introduced with a smile.

"Danny Jones," He smiled taking my hand to shake.


	2. Meet The Boys

The plane ride lasted longer than I had expected. Okay, when I said that I wasn't tired, I think that was a lie. I found myself falling asleep after a while talking to my new friend Danny whilst we were listening to The Who. His shoulder was oddly comfortable.

That was how I spent the rest of the plane ride. Not what I call exciting, but the early wake up call was what made me so tired. That is what I blame it on. What finally woke me up was the shaking of the plane as it began to land. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them once again. The plane was very bright. I slowly opened them once again and looked around.

I forgot where I was for a few moments but then realized where I was when I saw people raising from their seats and take their luggage out of the overhead compartment. When I tried to move my head, I felt a weight on top of it. I looked upwards and saw that Danny was resting peacefully. He looked cute, so kissable.

I mentally slapped myself then reminded myself that I had just met him hours ago. Man that sounded so cliché. I would have loved to just stay there seeing as I was still tired, but I knew that my friends would drag me out even if the guy was still attached to me.

Sighing, I tried lightly shaking him awake, but it barely moved him. Now, when you first wake up, you usually don't use a lot of brain power, so I just did something at random, I poked his nose. Well that seemed to work seeing as he jumped out of his seat. I just giggled and started to pack my things up.

I stood up and just stared at the overhead compartment. I'm not that tall, so when I had boarded the plane I just threw my bag up there and left it, not really a smart idea now. I noticed that Danny was standing a little ways ahead of me, with his bags over his shoulder looking at me quite amused at my attempts to grab my bag.

"Hey, don't go laughing at me, it's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged," I pouted cutely. Danny just laughed a bit and grabbed my things. I smiled and hugged him in thanks before walking with him out of the plane.

"So what are you doing here in London, we never really got that covered?" Danny asked.

"Well, me and three of my girl friends are here to escape from our lives back home. Take a break from the school scene and our parents," Danny just nodded and we went to baggage claim.

"Leah girl! There you are, sheesh. We thought you got lost in the airport again," Rebecca said jokingly.

"Ha ha," I could see that Danny was amused at Rebecca's outburst and was trying to hide his laughter, but was failing.

"So who's the dude?" Sasha asked pointing to Danny.

"Danny, Danny Jones," He introduced and shook all their hands. He still had his smile which of course got me smiling.

"I'm Sasha Chamberlin,"

"Caryn Baker,"

"Rebecca Judd,"

"And you already know me, but seeing as everyone here has introduced themselves, I think it is just as polite if I introduced myself again. Hi! I'm Ashley Martinez," I smiled wide and shook his hand again.

"Ash, you dork, we better get going, Jordan wouldn't like it too much if we kept him waiting," Caryn informed me in a sing-song voice and began to walk off with her luggage.

"I guess this is good bye," I said sadly and turned to Danny.

"Let's make it a see you later. Think you trust me enough to give me your mobile number?" He was just too cute, couldn't help but agree. So I took his cell and entered my number in it and even a picture of me just because I felt like it. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to catch up with my friends.

When I had reached the car all the girls turned to me giving me a knowing look.

"What was that all about?" Sasha asked.

"What was what about?" I was confused; I had an idea, but not really to clear.

"We boarded a plane for a new country and you've already found a grab, and a very hot one at that," Caryn clarified.

"Oh my gosh, it's not like I'll see him again. London is _huge_, there is like a slight possibility that he will even call me,"

"Wait, you gave him your cell number?" Rebecca said a little shocked. I just nodded and everyone in the car did the whole palm to forehead.

"He could be like some psycho or something and you just openly gave your number to someone," Sasha said shaking her head at me.

"Hey! I actually got the chance to get to know him, and he isn't a bad guy. He has a huge passion in music and is actually making a name for himself in the music industry… I just haven't heard of him or his stuff before,"

"Well whatever. I've got our whole day planned for tomorrow," Caryn pulled out her blackberry.

The rest of us just groaned.

"Care bear, can't we just have a day to get over this jetlag before you go and throw a schedule at us?" Sasha whined for all of us.

"Well, that is what today is for. We'll unpack then sleep the day. Tomorrow we'll wake up early, eat breakfast, walk through the shopping scene, go exploring till lunch, then we'll go meet up with a cousin of Becca's that I just so happen to find with the help of her folks and arranged a little get together with him and his friends, then we'll go eat supper, do whatever for the last few hours before we fall asleep," Caryn managed to get out before we all pummeled her with pillows that we had somehow managed to get a hold of.

"Yeah, not going to happen. Today's early wake up call is the only time in a long while that I am actually going to wake up that early in a long while. Now, tomorrow I am going to wake up at noon and go from there, but I will do what you say about the unpacking and sleeping all day thing today," I told her and yawned a tad.

"Fine, fine," She just waved her hand dismissively.

We had finally reached the loft and I immediately grabbed the keys out of Caryn's hand and ran inside. All I wanted was a nice bed to just plop and fall asleep on… well that and I _really_ needed to use the bathroom.

"See! For once it isn't me who needs to use the bathroom!" Caryn exclaimed. I could practically see Becca and Sasha rolling their eyes at her.

"Let's all just unpack, maybe eat a little something, and then go to sleep. We can all agree that tomorrow is going to be a long day," We all just nodded and went off into separate directions.

"I call the blue room!" Caryn shouted.

"I call the pink!" Sasha called out after.

"Green!" Guessing that was Becca. I just grabbed my bags and walked to the room at the end of the hall.

Now when I opened the door I was quite surprised. I thought they would have left me with the most hideous room in the house, but boy was my room and eye opener. The room was red- my favorite color- and everything else matched. The furnishings were black while the curtains, duvet covers on the bed, and pillows were red. I wasn't really feeling up to putting everything where it belonged, so I just threw all my junk into random drawers and hung random things in my closet before changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a tight white wife beater before cocooning myself inside my blankets.

* * *

The next day I was extremely hungry… it might have something to do with the fact that I had slept all through breakfast and lunch and was just getting up now. I lazily got out of bed and slowly made my way towards the kitchen. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and searched through the cabinets for something decent to eat.

"Caryn… do we have any double chocolate pop tarts? Or anything else chocolate filled?" I whined then remember something. "Great, forgot she had her all important schedule. Great, now I'm talking to myself in an empty house. Ashley, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, this is very sad. I need some energy, stupid time difference is really taking its toll on me," I grabbed a pudding cup and a bowl of strawberries. With them both in my hands, I walked towards the living room but stopped once I had reached the entryway.

"Finally!" Caryn announced. The spoon in my mouth dropped a tad.

"Uhh…" was all that I managed to utter.

There in my living room were four male faces, and everyone looked dressed and ready for a walk in the town. I looked down at my PJ's, then back at them all, I gave them a sheepish smile but then shrugged. I sat on the sofa and dipped a strawberry in my pudding.

"Hi! Who are all of you?" I waved while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Well Ash, if you would have woken up earlier then you would have met them in a more formal matter. But seeing as you didn't we'll go through introductions again," Caryn sighed. I think that she is wondering why she puts up with me.

"I'm Harry, Rebecca's cousin," a dude who was semi bald, with chiseled features and sort of posh aura said first.

"Tom Fletcher," The blond haired, brown eyed, wide smiled, one dimpled guy said next.

"Cute dimple," I blurted then quickly covered my mouth. I could see him give a slight blush while everyone let out a sound of amusement.

"Dougie Poynter," the blond haired, blue eyed one said next. It looked like he was the youngest one out of the four.

"And you already know me, but seeing as everyone here has introduced themselves, I think it is just as polite if I introduced myself again seeing how everyone has introduced themselves, Danny, Danny Jones," My jaw dropped. _Did he just mock me?_ He gave me a cheeky smile as if he knew what was going through my head.

"You little sneak, that is so not cool, copying what I've done already. Anyways, I'm Ashley Martinez," I gave Danny a playful slap on the arm then sat back on the couch eating my strawberries and chocolate pudding dip.

"Leah, shouldn't you go and change?" Rebecca said looking pointedly at my shorts and tank top.

"What for?"

"Well," Caryn started and pulled out her blackberry. I went wide eyed.

"Oh no! The dreaded schedule! Everyone hide!" I quickly set the foods I had in my hands on the coffee table and buried my face in Danny's shoulder.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen and get change into something more appropriate,"

"What and this isn't hot?" I stood up and posed. Now when I lifted my arms, the top decided to rise up a bit and had gone up high enough to show the end of a tattoo that not even the girls had known about yet.

"Sweet tattoo," Dougie complimented. I went wide-eyed and braced myself for the tackle from Sasha.

"Crazy rabid humping dog," the guys laughed at what I had blurted out.

"Ashy-Lyn! When did you get that?!" Sasha shouted and lifted my shirt up showing my tattoo of a guitar wrapped in barbed wire with music notes surrounding it.

"Uh… Christmas holidays. It was a gift from Uncle Robert," I said slowly as to not startle them.

"I thought his gift was your naval piercing and the others done on your ears," Rebecca thought out loud.

"What about the other tattoo that you told me about a few weeks ago?" Caryn asked, but I didn't quite hear her.

"Yeah, those were from him too, but he wanted to give me something else cause he knew that I would be complaining for it to be done in the future," I told them while helping Sasha up.

"So did it hurt?" she asked being the ditz she is.

"Oh no, it's like a stick on tattoo- of course it hurt! And getting it done on the ribs was what made the pain so much more painful, but it was so worth it,"

"Leah, can you go and change so that we can all go and eat?" Caryn said annoyed.

"Sheesh, fine, what crawled up your butt and bit you," I walked back to my room and quickly jumped into the shower. It was time for my famous five minute showers. I dried off and blow dried my hair. No time for styling, so I left it to dry with my natural wave, I just tousled it a bit with some mousse. I put on a pair of low rise dark wash jeans, blue and black pyramid stub belt, black halter, and a pair of neon blue chucks. Simple, but it's better than nothing.

For make up it was just simple black eyeliner, shades of blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and that was it. For my make up, my eyes are what I focus on. I grabbed my purse and my leather jacket before walking back into the room.

"Happy?" I asked Caryn and did a little twirl for her.

"That was quick, I thought girls took hours, that only took fifteen minutes," Tom said amazed.

"Nothing special, just learned to change quick from being late all the time," I informed.

"Okay, okay, you look perfect, now let's go! I'm starving over here," Sasha complained and dragged me outside.

"So whose car are we taking? There are eight of us, and I really don't think Tom's cooper can fit us all," Rebecca pointed out.

"That is what my car is for," Caryn said and opened the door to her car, a pink mustang.

"Tom, can I go in with you guys? I wouldn't be caught dead in that hot pink poodle," I whined and pulled on Tom's sleeve a bit. I know I was being a little childish, but I hate the color pink and it would be like suicide if you were caught exiting that thing.

"Fine, but your either going to have to squeeze in, or sit on someone's lap," was all that he said before getting in the drivers side.

Harry had sat in the passenger's side, while it was Dougie, Danny, and I in the back. They took up the whole back, but that was because they were making it so they were, horny buggers. I just climbed over Dougie and sat in the middle of the two. Since I was small, I fit in enough, but was still a little squished.

"Ashley, how many different colors do you have in your hair?" Danny asked lifting strands of my hair.

"Five, why do you ask?" I turned and looked at him an eye brow raised.

"No reason, just curious,"

"Riiight," with that I faced the front and poked Harry in the back of the head. I giggled as he turned around. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled back but then shook his head whilst he turned around to look forwards again.

Dougie was drumming against his knee and looked through the window. I was pretty bored with nothing else to do, so I decided to bug him a little. I poked him in the side which caused him to flinch a little. I giggled a tad. When he turned and faced me, I poked his stomach.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"No reason, just bored," with that said I poked him again.

"Oh it's on," He poked me in my ribs and I flinched and gave a laugh. My ribs are my tickle spot; well actually I'm ticklish in various places. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," I said in a slightly high pitched voice. He poked me again in the ribs and I jumped again. He kept doing that then I buried my head- once again- on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, tell Dougie to quit it," Danny just laughed and hit Dougie on the back of the head lightly. I stuck my tongue out at Doug, but when I saw that he was about to poke me again, I hid my face against Dan's shoulder once again.

_This is going to be one interesting night._


	3. Go on and Kiss the girl

"You mean o tell me that Ashley stole the bottle of chocolate sauce from the teacher's desk, ran off with it, drowned the whol

"You mean to tell me that Ashley stole the bottle of chocolate sauce from the teacher's desk, ran off with it, drowned the whole bottle and laughed through till the end of class?" Tom laughed and the four girls nodded. I wasn't so amused, I was trying my hardest to sink into the chair and disappear.

"Oh that was just the beginning of her sugar high. There are so many adventures that happened just like that after that had happened. Way more hilarious," Rebecca laughed.

"Why does this only happen to me?" I whined and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do tell!" Dougie exclaimed excited. I went wide-eyed and slapped his arm.

All three of the girls were about to say something but I beat them to the point.

"You dudes say anything and I will tell the story about our little road trip to LA," Well that shut them up.

"What happened?" Harry asked which caused me to smirk. I looked at the scared faces the girls had on and that was just adding to my little revenge plan.

"Well-" I was cut off by two kicks to the shins and a Danny falling into my lap. "Dude, that was so uncalled for," I groaned and tried to rub my injured legs, but it was a little difficult seeing as there was a Danny still on my lap. I looked at him and he gave no sign of getting off. "Comfy Dans?"

"Very actually," He smiled.

"Glad to see that my lap is being put to good use cushioning your butt, but can you at least sit so I don't get stabbed by your butt bone and crushed by your thighs?" He shifted and sat in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder so that I could still see everyone's faces.

"You two are cute," Caryn smiled.

"And you and Patrick are the most annoying couple out there even if you two aren't together anymore. Sheesh, too disgusting to be named anything else but," I shot back.

I smiled when she began to rant. It was a funny sight to watch. Her face gets all red, her hands fly everywhere to symbolize talking with her hands, and her voice gets all high and screechy. Funny funny. Plus, the smallest things irk her. It sets her into a never-ending verbal rampage. It's hilarious, no one even listens to what she has to say, they just tune her out and she doesn't take any notice at all.

Well that was what I did. I had tuned her out and bobbed my head to the beat of the latest song playing through the speakers. It had been blasting What Hurts The Most by Cascada. I sang a few lines quietly while bobbing to the beat. I'm a little shy when it comes to singing. Well not really, I just don't have any reason to. I only sing when I have a lot on my mind. Keeps me side tracked so I don't explode from the emotional overload.

"Dans, dance with me," I whispered close to his ear.

It was a short while before I had received an answer- well it really wasn't so much a verbal answer then a physical movement of piggybacking me to the dance floor. He gently set me down and I immediately started to sway to the beat.

I closed my eyes and raised my arms above my head and swayed my hips. I got lost in the music. I was never really one to care what people thought of me- okay, that is a lie, but I try and not let them get to me so much. Music and dancing are my outlets. They are two of the elements that help keep me sane. Sure art and writing can also be used, but I choose music and dance the most.

Carried away with the being in my own world, I jumped a bit when I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I turned and met those alluring blue eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed my hips. I ran my hands across his chest and circled him, leaving a lingering hand teasing him. After grinding behind him for a bit, I left him and danced with some other random good looking guy.

It was a sight watching him from a distance. He held a confused look on his face and tried to look for me through the mass crowd. It wouldn't be all that difficult, my multi-colored hair isn't that hard to find.

Well apparently it was because after two songs, Danny still hadn't managed to figure out where I was. Thinking I should give him a break, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Looking for me?" I whispered sexily in his ear.

"Actually I was looking for some other short Asian girl who happened to have five colors in her hair and also loves this song," He shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist and I had reacted by wrapping my arms around his neck.

Remembering Sunday by All Time Low seeped through the speakers. I confessed to him that this had been one of my favorite songs when we were on the plane. I thought he would have forgotten this unimportant bit of information- guess not.

"Well then, mustn't keep her waiting. I think I'll just go and look for another curly haired, fit musician from Bolton. I'm sure he would enjoy the company," So I'll play his little game.

I kissed his cheek and walked off- the thing it, when you walk away from someone that would include the movement away from them. Danny had kept his hold and I couldn't exactly leave his arms.

"I think she can wait till the end of the song for me to grace her with my charm and good looks," He joked. Yup, he was still playing along.

"So that is what you call it, well hate to break it to you, but normal people would call it BO," Ow, that is the sound of a bruised ego.

"Ha ha, very funny there Ashley. That hurt you know, right here," he patted his heart.

"Aw, poor baby," I kissed his chest and smiled up at him. "There, better?"

"D-did I say there, I meant up here," He pointed to his cheek.

I laughed and shook my head. He was just so cute. He is just too cute to deny. Rising up onto my tiptoes, I leaned to kiss him, but that boy had another thing planned. The sneaky devil quickly turned his head so that instead of kissing his cheek...I ended up landing one on his lips. It lasted longer than intended; I didn't even know what I was doing. All I know was that I ended up kissing back.

Stunned and shocked, I pulled away and muttered a quick sorry. Flashbacks of my past flooded my head. I was so confused right now. Fighting back tears, I made a B-line for the table.

"Babe, what's up?" Caryn raised her head and looked at me concerned.

"I'm not feeling so good Carey, I think I'm just going to head home. I'm just going to take a cab," That wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright, we'll see you later than Ashy," I gave everyone a quick hug and quickly made my way out.

I had left right on time too. The second that I left Danny had walked up to the group looking quite sullen. Boy was I happy I wore my chucks if I had worn heels it would be completely suicidal.

Running through the city, I had ended up at a random park. The first thing I had done was run to the swings. This wasn't anything strange or unusual. I used to always go to the park when I was younger, still do at times. It was because of my parents. They used to fight a lot, so I ran here and escaped the shouts and yells. I love the feeling you get from swinging. It was the closest thing to flying that you could do when you were just eight. The rush from the wind blowing through your hair was a feeling I always loved. The carefree freedom.

I pumped my legs and reflected on the last two days. It was just yesterday that I was back at school planning to get an apprenticeship with FLARE magazine and now here I am, in my dream country with my best friends, spending time with four hot guys who also happen to be the UK's hottest group and I just happened to kiss ¼ of the band. I am still wondering why I am always damned with such good-bad luck.

"Hey there, you alright?" A voice called from the slides. He had bleach blond hair and a cute smile- but it wasn't anything like Danny's infectious smile.

_Dang nab it, must stop thinking about him!_

"Yeah, I'm alright," I smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"You sure? 'Cause when a fit bird like you is all alone in a park crying, something must have happened. Care to tell ole David?" He once again gave that smile and sat on the swing besides me.

"Old? Hardly. You seem to only be a few years older that I am,"

"Well then American girl, tell me you name at least,"

"I'm Canadian, not American. Big difference,"

"And what is that major difference? Your accents sound the same here,"

"Well for one thing, one starts with C and ends in anadian while the other starts with A and ends in merican," We shared a laugh. When it died to a minimum, I told him my name.

"So Ashley, what are you doing on our side of the ocean?" He began to pump his legs and swing in sync with me.

"On a break here with my friends. It has been my dream to come visit here. It's absolutely beautiful... it's just today brought back bad memories," I sighed and jumped off the swing.

I walked over to the bench and sat down. David had followed in my suit and sat down next to me. I looked at the distance and watched the ripples from the fountain move with the cool night air. The moon was beautiful tonight and seems to be the same no matter where you are.

A sudden gust of cold wind caused me to shiver. Dave had noticed this little movement and wrapped an arm around me seeing as he couldn't actually do the cliché thing and wrap a jacket around me- he wasn't wearing a jacket. I didn't take notice, too many things were whizzing through my head. There was a single thought that stayed, Dave looked familiar somehow.

"What happened?" He asked. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I breathed in- he smelt good.

"Well-" My cell phone had cut me off. Eddies Song rang and buzzed in my pocket. I muttered a quick apology and looked at the caller ID. It was Caryn.

I slid my phone open and hit talk. While I had done that, I missed the amused smirk that was plastered on Dave's face.

"Hey Sexxii, what's up?"

"Ash where the heck are you? Why did you leave? What happened with Danny? You two looked so close on the floor, and then suddenly you leave. What gives?" Caryn pried over then phone.

"Ugh. I'll tell you when I get back,"

"You better come home soon, your mom is going to be phoning soon and you know how she gets when your not here," my eyes widened and I quickly stood up.

"Care Bear, when she calls stall her for as long as you can without her finding out. I'll be there in 20 minutes more or less,"

"Alright babe, hurry," I hung up and gave Dave and apologetic look but suddenly was struck with an idea.

"Give me your arm," He looked at me like I was crazy but stretched out his arm.

I took out the sharpie that I always carried in my pocket and quickly but legibly wrote my number on his arm. I smiled, gave him a quick hug before I sprinted off.

The run wasn't as long as I thought. I thought I was a goner for sure- lost in a foreign country isn't so sweet, but I eventually found a familiar road. The second I stepped through the door of the condo a phone was shoved into my face. Good thing it didn't hit me, I really didn't need another black eye.

"Hey mom," I greeted as normally as I could- which was very hard seeing as I just sprinted a good 10KM in under 10 minutes.

"Honey, why do you sound like you ran from a group of thugs? Do I need to drag you home?" She began to panic. When she panics she rants and raves- the thing is, it's never in English. So I was just standing there while she went on in Japanese and Spanish- those were just two among the various languages she used.

"Mom...mom! Breathe and English please. No thugs didn't chase me and you don't have to bring me home. I was just in the weight room running on the treadmill for a while before you called," That wasn't a complete lie.

"Finally loosing the weight? Good," I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, anymore weight lost and I will seriously die from lack of nutrition. Plus I'm not fat. Go and criticize Anna or someone. Well it's late over here so I'm going to shower and go to bed. Goodbye," I sighed and looked down at my stomach.

_A few pounds couldn't hurt. I think my thighs are enlarging a bit also._

"Ashley, you are not fat and are not going anorexic on us again. If I see that damned notebook ever again I swear, I am going to strap you down in a chair and shove burgers down your throat," Caryn threatened sternly.

_She won't find it if I hide it._

"Don't worry, I was just going to the kitchen to get me something to eat," Those acting classes come in handy.

I purposely adverted my eyes away from Danny's when I passed the sofa. Yeah, the lads were staying the night. Most of them were too intoxicated.

In the kitchen I grabbed a celery stick and water bottle.

_Only water. Good. A week of just celery and water and I'll be in the clear. Now let's see what I need to lose._

I walked to my room and stripped down to my underwear. I looked at the image in the full-length mirror and gave myself a good hard look, criticizing every part of my body.

What do I need to get rid of? Thighs, arm flab, love handles, stomach-

"Ashley stop! This is what landed you in the hospital in the first place," I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

I could still hear the lingering voice in the back of my head, but I quickly shut it up. I washed off my makeup, brushed my teeth and hair before retreating to bed.

Yes, I sleep in my underwear, got a problem with it?


	4. Wake up! Nude cooking!

I am very surprised at myself

I am very surprised at myself. I actually woke up before noon. To celebrate this new accomplishment I thought I was be nice for a change and cook breakfast for everyone. I walked into the kitchen and began pulling out random things and placed it all on the counter. I even set glasses of water and advil for the unlucky drunks.

Omelets, bacon, sausage, fresh muffins, pancakes, toast, cereal were among the thigns I made- well everything aside from the cereal...I don't actually know how to make cereal.

I blasted and danced to the random songs being played on the radio. It was fun, cooking breakfast potatos, dancing on the kitchen tiles, being a complete idiot, it's all good.

"Caryn! Ash is cooking in the nude again!" Sasha groaned loudly once she had entered the kitchen.

"Nude?!" I shook my head at the interested male voices. I could practically feel their footsteps down the hall.

"Dude, I'm wearing bra and underwear- not technically classified as nude. Be happy it wasn't the see through one with the matching thong," I laughed and set the potatos in a plate and placed it on the counter.

I handed Sasha a glass of water and two pills which she gladly chugged down.

"Dougie, am I dreaming still?" Harry drooled over the food and the sight of me. Well, so were the rest of the boys. They took their seates and I passed then all glasses and they passed the advil bottle around.

I laughed quietly when Sasha had pinched them all in the butt. Guess she was feeling better.

"Wow Ashy, all we need is freshly squeezed juice," I gave a wide smile and Rebecca knew right then that I had thought of that little tidbit covered.

When Caryn had dragged herself in I knew right away that her hangover was bad. I shoved a mug of coffee and two advils into her hands before she took her seat.

"Love you babe," was all that she grumbled before resting her head on her arms. I patter her head before reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast. I hopped onto the counter and took a seat right across from everyone.

It's not that I don't like to eat my own cooking I just wasn't hungry. I have that unsettled feeling that I was being watched, and it made my stomach churn. I sighed, I knew exactly who it was... it's just that I didn't was to deal with all this early in the morning.

"Well you dudes eat up. I'll be in the shower if you need me," I hopped off the counter and walked back to my room. Grabbing a few CD's and my mini boombox, I walked into my bathroom and put in the Across The Universe Soundtrack.

* * *

"There she goes," Rebecca sighed and the two other girls nodded sadly. The boys were totally confused by their actions.

"But she sounds beautiful," Danny complimented.

"Exactly. The only time she sings so openly is if she is too caught up in her own world or if something is wrong. By the sound and song, I'm definitely placing my bet on something wrong. The last time this happened was before..." Sasha didn't finish. All she did was shake her head and walk out of the room. You could hear her sniffles.

"Before Nathan?" Danny sighed and bowed his head.

That stunned the girls into a silence. How would he know about this? Nathan was a subject that wasn't openly talked about with any of the girls.

"H-how?" Rebecca stuttered.

"We met on the plane remember? I swapped a secret for a secret. I didn't get everything, but I have a few thoughts on what might have happened," a silence engulfed the room.

"Ashley! I have to pee!" Sasha shouted loudly down the hall.

"Well that broke the tension," Tom joked and everyone went back to normal.

* * *

Thanks to Sasha I had to cut my shower short and she barged in, but not without pushing me out first. I couldn't grab my hair dye in time. I know how she is, if she finds my dye she will just use the whole thing and never leave me a single drop.

I sighed- I seem to be doing that a lot lately- and walked to my room. And pulled on a white baby doll top, black skinny jeans, black shucks, black crop sweater, and assorted red beaded jewelry. Heavy eyeliner and lip gloss was all I needed plus I didn't bother with my hair, natural wave is fine with me.

"Leah! Phone! It's a boy!" Sasha teased.

"Oh shup. You took my pink hair dye and I need my chocolate, so you just shut your yap okay? Good," I took the phone and walked into a random room.

"That's the closet babe!" Caryn called one I walked inside.

"Oh... This was totally planned," I tried to save but didn't work so much. I could hear their sarcastic remarks but decided to answer the phone. "Allo?"

"Angel?" well that caused me to smile. It was Kyle, the guitarist I had photographed.

"Kyle! What the heck are you doing wasting your minutes calling me all the way in England?" I squealed.

"What, cant a dude call his best girl friend?" Not buying it. He never calls just cause.

"Kyle," I said in a knowing tone.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. You think you can send me the pictures for the album? Ryan is being all PMSy," I laughed at the sounds of protest in the background.

"No prob K. They will be sent sometime today. That all?"

"Yeah. Love ya dudette,"

"Later skater," I hung up and got out of the closet...well not without the contents of the closet spilling out and entangling me inside. "Help…" I whimpered from inside the closet avalanche.

I was freaking entangled and stuck. I could hear the muffled laughter but that was it. The more I tried to escape the more I got stuck. I was surprised when I felt an arm grab hold of my own and pull me out. I didn't see who it was but I thanked the person. When I tried to walk out of their grasp I tripped over a pile of towels and into a pair of familiar arms.

"You alright there?" He asked softly.

Okay, he seems so caring, sincere and sweet right now. I know I should talk to him...just what do I say?

"Yeah. Dans, do you want to come on a walk with me?" Maybe this could work.

"Sure," I smiled and gave him a hug, but crinkled my nose when I smelt him.

"Sure, we just have to get you changed. I'll give you a change of clothes, you too boys. I don't need a group of guys stinking up the place," I joked and lead the four to my room.

I opened up my closet and randomly pulled out various pieces of clothes that coincidentally fit them.

"Ash, why do you have guy cothes?" Harry asked. By the smiles and flickers in all their eyes I could tell they were thinking things. I shook my head and explained.

"Skate phase. Well do you really want to wear skinny jeans and tight tops?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll do it!" Dougie volunteered.

"Sick. I am going to make you over Dougz. What do you think of the color green?" He gave me a confused look and all I gave in return was an mischivious smirk and nudged him into my bathroom.


	5. A picture says a thousand words

"I can't believe he let you dye his hair pink," Danny laughed

"I can't believe he let you dye his hair pink," Danny laughed.

"It's only colored gel, it'll come out when he showers, but now he does make a convincing punk now," I smiled at the previous scene.

"Well you went crazy with that camera of yours,"

"Well I just want to remember everything that happens here you know? Nothing this perfect can last forever. You don't have to worry about me leaking the photos to the web by the way,"

"Oh it's alright," he smiled at me and I smiled back. It was really hard not too.

We were clad and hidden from the fans with pairs of sunglasses and visor beanies that I had stashed away in my room. The fact that he was wearing my clothes helped with the not being recognized aspect.

"Dan, do you know a place where we can get ice cream?" I asked and hopped onto his back.

_Whoa, he caught me. Usually guys would fall over from my sudden randomness. Guess he is getting used to me._

"Yeah, just hold on now," I made a noise in surprise when he started to run.

I clung onto him tighter and buried my head in the crook of his neck. It was scary yet fun at the same time. He just laughed but soon enough, he had stopped and slowed down. When I felt the sudden change in temperature was when I figured that we had arrived. I hopped off and gave him a playful push.

"That wasn't nice Danselle, what if I fell, what then?" I faked a pout, crossed my arms and faced the opposite direction.

"Aw, how about I buy you your cone?" I smiled wide and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was like the club situation never happened. "Well if this is what I get for ice cream wonder what I get-" I cut him off by slapping his arm. That cleared that perverted smirk off his face.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you two?" a lady in her late 30's smiled from over the counter.

"Ladies first," Danny said in a gentlemanly tone.

"Why thank you. Can I have a scoop of orange sherbet please?" I smiled at the lady and looked at Danny.

"I would have thought you would go for the chocolate," I took my cone from the lady ad shrugged. The lady looked at Danny and he ordered chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Well I would have gotten the same as you but orange sherbet is my ultimate fav. Plus it's been a while since I've had it,"

Danny nodded and paid for the two of us. I saw the park from last night and linked my arm with his before leading us over. Nothing was said on our little walk over, but it was all right. We sat on the bench and watched the little ones play.

"So what do you want to do now?" Danny asked after we finished out cones and walked through the park.

"Well seeing as Sasha used all of my pink die and I used all the green up on Dougie and our little dye fight, I need to buy new bottles. I think I need a new hair color, want to come with me to get it done?" He just shrugged. I smiled and took hold of his hand. The hair salon was one of the other places I know in London aside from the park and Starbucks.

* * *

"Whoa, Leah, red much?" Rebecca blurted right when I walked through the door.

At the salon I had taken out all the cool colors and swapped them for vibrant fiery colors. Blond, yellow, orange, bright red, and deep red streaks were scattered in my hair. My hair no longer had black, but a chocolate brown. It was like a bonfire as my hair, it was still cut in its scene style.

"Thought different country, different hair," I shrugged and threw my dye bag into the hall closet before plopping down on the couch. I laid my legs across Dougie's lap.

"Ashy, you would have done that any way," She played a few riffs on her acoustic fender and Tom gave her a nod. Guess she was showing him her new song.

"True. Harry pass it up," I gestured to the GH fender. "Now watch the master," the guys had set up GH2 so I picked my favorite song- Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold- and set the level on expert. I didn't need to take my legs off Dougie to play, I was _way_ to use to playing in awkward positions.

The guys were quite impressed at my standing. I ended up with a 97.

"Ash, stop showing off. You play this game 24/7. You have no life," Caryn rolled her eyes.

"That hurt you know. Hurt right in the elbow," I fake cried while everyone laughed.

I rolled onto the floor but not before making sure that the GH guitar was safely on the couch. I crawled over to the 360 and started hooking up the instruments for Rockband.

"Let's see how you four do on this game," I smiled and passed McFly each an instrument.

Tom was singing first, Dan on lead guitar, Doug on bass, and Harry on drums. Quite hilarious thing to watch. It was their first time playing and they didn't exactly get everything.

Now what made me almost pee myself watching was when both Dougie and Danny were attempting to play the guitar while Sasha subbed in to play the bass, Tom on guitar, and Harry- reluctantly- took the mike. It didn't help that I put on a hard song on the drums and put their setting on expert. It was Dead on Arrival by Fall Out Boy. Now I tried playing this by myself and I failed every time, when you have two people who are just playing the game for the first time, you two would be on the floor dying from laughter at their attempt.

When the song was over I was ambushed in a tickling rage from the double D's. Yup, I dubbed the two with that nickname.

* * *

It was 6pm and the boys had left for their own homes. That left the place quiet and very dull. There wasn't really much to do. Sasha retreated to her room and was working on a couple song ideas, I could hear her from my room. Rebecca was reading, and you never bother her when she is reading; she will bite your head off. Caryn wasn't going to be any help, she would drag me into helping out her dance routine. So I just locked myself in my room and did a little work.

I sent the photos Kyle wanted and uploaded the photos I took today. A smile immediately lit up my face when a pop up of the photos flashed on my screen. Those four boys are such nutters.

In one shot they had stolen my bras and put multiple ones everywhere on their body aside from the chest.

In another was when we were dying Dougie's hair. He was trying to run away, Harry was holding him back, and I had accidentally squirted some on Tom. Danny had stolen my camera then and took the shot.

The rest were of the hair dye, posing in my clothes, or just plain goofing off. The one that caught my attention was a shot I never was taken. I think Dougie had taken this cause I don't remember where I put the camera and it couldn't have been Harry or Tom because Sasha had called them over at that time. Dougie was the only one left. The shot was of Danny and I. Danny had me wrapped in his arms while I was laughing. I had been trying to run off cause I had splattered dye on him and he was chasing after me. We were both smiling and were almost glowing. The window in the background is to thank for that.

I saved the picture and set it as my desktop. It was a cute picture.

"Pretty pic their Leah," Caryn uttered from behind me. It looked like she changed out of her dance clothes seeing as she was now in a pair of PJ bottoms and a blue cami.

"Whoa. Knock much? You scared me half to death!" I jumped and spun 'round in my chair.

"So you never did tell me why you walked out yesterday," She sat on my bed and faced me.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I fidgeted with my bracelets. I was really hoping that she would have forgotten all about it.

"You saw us on the dance floor right?" When I saw her nod I continued on, "Well you missed our little '_incident'_"

"What sort of _incident_?"

"Dans kind of turned his head when I went to kiss his cheek," I said quietly.

I rolled my eyes when she asked again. Sometimes I wonder if I really am the clueless/slow one.

"We kissed!" I said frustrated after the fifth time she asked.

"You two kissed?!" she exclaimed loudly. My eyes widened and I shot out of my chair covering her mouth.

"Hush up! The others'll hear! And yes Carey. I ran out cause it reminded me of..." I sighed sadly and grabbed my Skelanimals Jack Rabbit Beanie Plush.

"Nate," She nodded in understanding.

"Why can't I be like you or Sasha? You two find all these perfect guys and I always end up broken hearted," I sniffled and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Babe, it's alright to cry. You just haven't found that special guy just yet. Danny seems promising," She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know. He seems alright enough- plus he's gorgeous- but I'm thinking that I should take this slow and think things trough more," Caryn gave me a hug and kiss on my temple.

I watched her leave my room before falling onto my back. So many things were whizzing through my head right then. The past is the thought that kept popping up.

"_Who is your lover?_

_I couldn't tell_

_When hell freezes over?_

_That's when I'll tell_" rang from my cell.

I had programmed that to be the temporary ring tone for the Fly boys.

"Allo?" I asked and sniffled a tad.

"Ashley, are you alright?" The familiar heavily accented voice cause me to break out a small smile.

"Hey Danny. I'm okay. J-just thinking about a few things is all,"

"Want to talk about it?" He sounded so sincere and caring I just wanted to cave in.

I wanted to tell him so bad, it's just...what I had to say was not something you want to talk about over the phone.

"Maybe some other time. Danny, you busy tomorrow?" He told me that he had an interview to do in the morning but said that he could pick me up for dinner. I had agreed and we talked for another hour before hanging up cause he had to wake up early.

I was going out for dinner with Danny Jones. Nothing was going to happen. It isn't a date. All it is, is just two friends hanging out and eating. Nothing can happen from that... could there?


	6. I'd Rather Bang Gerard Way

Shopping with the girls is always an adventure. We had started the day with the plan of getting the hang of the London scene. Well that went out the window when we had gone through the fashion district. The fact that we had to learn their lingo was a tad interesting. Sasha had the worst time getting used to it all.

We had found a mall and were seated in the food court. Sasha wanted pizza and chips, but when she had plain out said that to the person over the counter. The clerk kept on telling Sasha that they didn't have any chips but they were clearly visible over the counter. Well Rebecca then joined in and began to talk- more like yell- at the poor clerk. Caryn and I just stood there and laughed at the whole ordeal. We knew a bit of English lingo.

Well after a few short minutes I decided to give the poor girl a break and stepped in. I asked for a bag of '_crisps'_ and handed them to Sasha.

That was only the start. When we finished shopping at the mall we found a costume store on our drive back. I insisted we go in and I was thankful that I had brought my digital camera. We all changed into various costumes from different movies. Sasha took a picture of Rebecca, Caryn, and I all dressed up as Charlie's Angels. Sasha and I changed as Danny and Sandy from Grease. I put on Cleopatra, Caryn had o Marilyn Monroe, Sasha was Gene Simmons, and Rebecca as Cupid- this went on for hours.

Shopping had come to a halt after that. We just spent the rest of our time changing and goofing off. By the end I had gone through three memory cards.

"I am not going to be doing that anytime soon," Rebecca groaned and flopped on the sofa.

We had finally returned home after four hours of going in and out of the change room.

I groaned in agreement. I felt a nudged and found myself on the floor. I was too tired and lazy to move. Then a sudden thought came to me.

Danny.

I let out a frustrated groan and crawled my way back to my room. My legs were like jell-o. I knew I smelt, but looking pretty was a lot of work. It took time and energy, both of which I was lacking in the moment. So simple yet classy was good with me.

I pulled on a red plaid pleated skirt, black tank and simple black ballet flats. I just fixed my eyeliner and left make up with that. Picking up my bag I walked into the kitchen where Caryn stood with a bottle of water.

"Well where are you going?" She smirked. She was thinking things.

"Going to hang with Dan. Going to grab a bite to eat, talk a bit, you know," I shrugged. I took a Monster out of the fridge and took a sip.

"That sounds more like a date then simply 'hanging out'" I rolled my eyes.

"Carey, I ain't like you ya know. We're just friends remember. Remember, 'taking it slow'?" It hurt to say it but there was nothing else I could say. The doorbell rang and I looked at the door. "Well I'm going to go now. See you later," I hugged her and went into the other room to give the other girls hugs before I walked out the door.

The second I walked out the door I was met with the adorable smiling Danny.

"What are you smiling about Daniella?" I gave him a hug and linked arms with him.

"Oh nothing really. You look wonderful tonight," I smiled at that.

"Danny you're going to make me blush, I'm happy I look good. I was dead tired when I got home," I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked on.

"What did you four do anyway?"

"Shopping…well it turned into more of a fashion shoot then buying clothes. We found a huge costume store and I brought my camera along. Put two and two together," I smiled and laughed at his thinking face.

"Well then, you are going to have to show me these pictures," I nodded and let him lead me into a quaint little restaurant/café. It wasn't too far off from my place.

We sat in the back so that Dan wouldn't be recognized. A waiter came by and we ordered our drinks.

" Dans, you never told me how your interview went,"

"Oh, it went by like the others. Getting a tad annoyed by the similar and repetitive questions, but I smile and make the best out of it. Harry got a cake to the face though," we laughed.

* * *

"It was amazing! The flames, lights, music, stage acrobatics! My favorite and first concert ever," I confessed.

Danny and I were sitting in my room talking about random things. Right now we were talking about concerts. The girls had gone off somewhere with the rest of the Fly boys.

"Well then, you have t see me in action. We will definitely rock harder than My Chem. Plus I'm sexier than Gerard," he posed and I laughed.

"Sorry Hun, but I would bang Gerard before you any day," He gave me a puppy pout. I let out an "awe" and crawled into his lap giving him a hug. "Sorry babe, MCR might have hard moshers, but once you are found out by a fan girl that you know her '_lover'_ you get whacked and die! I love you an all, but I really don't want to die at the hand of some psycho fan girl," We laughed. Might seem over the top, but those fang girls are harsh.

"And you know this how?" He raised an eyebrow. He looked down at me and I could distinctly see the twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Okay, I confess. I used to be one of those rabid fan girls for Busted, but not anymore. I don't go gaga over celebrities anymore after I had met a couple dozen. The first time was horrid. I think Alex Band went partly deaf from my screams," I said sheepishly and Dan laughed.

"You didn't seem so bad when we first met,"

"That was 'cause I didn't know you were famous. Don't worry, I won't scream like a morbid obsessive fan girl," he chuckled and nodded. I crawled out of his lap and sat crossed legged on my bed. He walked over to my laptop and opened it up.

"Didn't know this was taken," he motioned to my desktop.

"Neither did I. Dougie took this one when you were chasing me," I walked over and leaned on the back of the chair.

"Oh, still haven't got the stain out," I gave him an apologetic smile and clicked on the pictures folder.

The first thing he did was burst out laughing; the pictures from today had popped up.

"You girls are mad!" He said through his fits of laughter. I joined in and sat on his knee. Too lazy to grab a chair of my own.

"Hey! You lads are just as bad!" I stuck my tongue out at him and poked his chest.

"Ow! That hurt," He pretended to cry.

"Awe, stop being such a big baby," I laughed at his appalled look.

"Oh yeah, laugh at this," He began to tickle my sides. My worst and easiest weakness.

I laughed like crazy. Tears began to roll down my cheeks because I was laughing so hard. I was basically gasping for air. I manage to stutter his name, which thankfully made him stop a second, but then went back to attacking my sides. I squirmed and flailed my arms like a maniac. We had ended up falling onto the floor from al my moving.

My laughing had subsided and I was breathing quite heavily. The only thing my eyes had locked onto were Danny's own blue pearls underneath me. It was like I was drawn to them. Like a puppeteer pulling our strings, I seemed to be leaning into him once again. I flickered my eyes close and felt my own come into contact with his own lush soft lips.

He ran his hand up my sides and entangled them into my silky locks. I hand brought my hands into his own locks, running them through resting on the back of his neck. His tongue grazed against the bottom of my lip and I parted them slowly. He rolled us over so that he was now on top.

"Ash! We are- Oh my god! Sorry! Caryn their necking in here!" The intrusive voice that I recognized as Sasha shouted.

I sighed and Dan got off me. The weird thing was that I had suddenly felt cold and empty. Weird. He helped me up and I whispered an apology.

"It's alright," He said softly and followed me out of my room.

The girls were in the room, and when we passed by they gave me a knowing smile and tried to muffle their giggles with pillows and burying their heads in the sofa. I shot them a look and stuck my tongue out at them.

"I think I'm just going to head home. I'll call you later," He kissed my cheek and walked out.

"See what you did, scared the poor boy," I playfully scolded the girls.

"So how was your date?" Rebecca said cheekily.

"Not a date,"

"Right, and I'm the queen of the Nile," I bowed down to Sasha. She just threw a pillow at me. "I saw you two in your room,"

"He tickled me and we fell! I swear!" I tried to hide my blush behind the pillow that Sash had thrown at me.

"So that's what kids call it these days," Caryn laughed and I threw the pillow at her.

We all just laughed and changed into our nightclothes and sat around the sitting room. We were going to end our night watching all genres of movies and indulging in junk food.


	7. The hardest part of this is leaving you

The sun was shining, sky was clear and dotted with fluffy white clouds, and the temperature was perfectly warm. Would seem like a wonderfully pleasant day? Not. These were the days I dreaded.

Might sound a little gothic or emo but Caryn was unnaturally peppy on these days. When you are a crabby morning person like I am, you too would want to strangle her.

"Ashley Martinez! The sun is up and it is a beautiful day! Wake up and greet the warm morning air," Caryn shouted gleefully in a sing-song voice and wrenched my curtains open.

A bright stream of light flashed in my eyes and caused me to have momentary blindness. I rolled out of bed to try and evade the dreaded light demon only to kiss the floor.

"Caryn Maria Bower! The hell! When I get my vision back you are getting a paintball to the ass!" I groaned. I heard her squeak and scamper out of my room.

I didn't actually have a paintball gun here on me, but I did have various tubes of paint I could throw at her.

I walked around with my arms flailing ahead of me. Really did no use seeing as I still walked into a wall. While on the floor I had found a pair of basketball shorts and just left my top as my bra. I really have to get active; I'm too lazy for my own good. Its morning, I don't function this early in the morning, so I have the right to be this lazy.

Dragging my body down the hall I made it into the living room and plopped myself on the couch half asleep. I didn't even notice the fact that there were people sitting down already.

"Well hello there Ashley. Comfy?" Harry asked. I had my butt planted on his lap. My legs were on Doug and my head was resting on Danny's lap.

I yawned and nodded. "Just don't feel my butt up. I know it is extremely sexy, but it doesn't like to be groped in the morning. Might just bite your head and crush you under its glorious butt powers. So anyways, now that you know my butt has super powers, what are y'all doing here?" They laughed.

"They are here to entertain us," Sasha laughed.

"Ew. TMI. Y'all have fun with that. I'm going to be outside working on my landscape. You all have fun with your group orgy. Some of us actually want to work," I said the last sentence in a snobbish Cali girl accent.

"Ash, we are here on a break from school. What happened to the slacker we all know and love?" Sasha cried dramatically.

"She got disgusted from the orgy you all plan to have in the living room,"

"Says the girl lying on three guys," Rebecca smirked.

"Well- eep!" I found myself kissing the ground- again.

Everyone then started to laugh at my falling. Eh, no point in groveling, so I joined in but walked back to my own room.

I could hear their voices all the way in my room; the girls were swapping my embarrassing moments once again. It was all the past, so I gathered my painting gear and headed over to Sasha's room. Why? She had the best view, plus I could blast my music as loud as I could without the others hearing- a plus to having a musical friend who liked to work late at night.

* * *

Four hours and thirty minutes later I had finished half the colors. I had to stop on count of the phone ringing. I called out to the girls to answer it, but I forgot that they can't hear me and they might have gone out. So I sighed and answered the phone.

"Ashley...I have some bad news..." my eyes welled up with tears and I collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

This was something I never expected to hear. I knew I should have stayed home. The news I was just told were words you never wanted to hear about someone so close to you. The fact that you are across the world with no way to do anything pains the heart.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Dougie asked the group.

Everyone had just returned from going out for supper. To hear what Dougie thought he heard everyone quieted down.

"_Turn away  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my Aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me  
In all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
Cause the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you._

_Now turn away,  
Cause I'm awful just to see  
Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,  
All my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo,  
But counting down the days to go.  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know,_

_That if you say, (If you say)  
Good-bye today, (Good-bye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true)  
Cause the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you..._

_Cause the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you..."_ the tone of the voice singing was sad and masked with sobs.

The three girls looked at each other sending a telepathic message of understanding. Girl language, have to be one to understand one.

"Ashley!" they shouted and ran off in the direction of her room with the boys following close behind.

The closer the reached, the louder the sobs escalated. Those were also mixed in with the sounds of items being thrown and shattered.

"Ashley babe, open the door!" Rebecca shouted and banged the door.

"No! Leave me the hell alone!" Ashley's voice croaked.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Caryn cooed calmly. A quiet mumble was all they received in return. "What was that?"

"**My brother died!**" she screamed and was attacked with another shower of cries.

"Oh now..." Rebecca gasped and covered her mouth.

Everyone stood silent in the hall. Time had stopped with the unexpected news. Even if the boys didn't know the bloke they still felt for Ashley.

Caryn began to cry and leaned to Dougie for condolence. Sasha did the same with Harry, and Rebecca with Tom. Danny stood there, there was nothing he could do there but stand and listen. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Ashley had isolated herself for about a week now. The apartment had been sullen and quiet the whole seven days. The boys had visited when they could seeing if there were any changes but it was always an empty bucket.

They tried different tactics like going to parties, movie premiers, concerts, chocolate, underwear, different things they thought would tempt her into coming out. All they would receive was the boom of her music playing loudly and the sound of another item hitting the door. It was a wonder she had anything else that wasn't broken into pieces yet.

Gathering together after another failed attempt they all sat around the living room and sighed. Rebecca and Tom had gone into the kitchen for some drinks.

"I really thought that underwear would bring her out," Dougie bowed his head. Caryn laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Dougz, not every girl wants your dirty draws," Sasha laughed.

Walking out of the kitchen Tom and Rebecca handed everyone a glass of juice. Dougie had taken a seat on the floor with Caryn still wrapped around him; he was trying to teach her how to play a game on the X-box. Harry and Sasha sat on the sofa with Tom and Rebecca talking about food and music while this left Danny on the love seat just watching everyone.

Chatter, the sounds of a video game, music were all that was going around filling up the once silent home. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that Danny was by himself being anti-social. Days before Ashley would have been sitting there next to him going on about some absurd idea that their fans were actually mutant cyborgs set off to kill all of humanity.

**Thump! Scream!**

Like a bullet everyone shot up and sped off for Ashley's room. The door was locked; well not like they didn't figure that earlier when Dougie tried to tempt her. Everyone knocked the door as loudly as they could.

"Babe, open up!" Caryn shouted as loud as she could fear and panic lacing every word that came out of her mouth. Well, they were all scared for the small girl.

They had continued knocking for three minutes before they noticed something. If everything was like before they would have received the same routine of loud music and an item thrown at the door, but that didn't happen.

Harry broke down the door and the sight they met was horrifying. Their worst nightmare had come to life.


End file.
